Northern Island
by rika08
Summary: Set in the end of Part 1. "Mother never could leave well enough alone." A little blurb that I wanted to do. enjoy. r&r please. implied DG/Cain mainly fron cain's pov
1. Chapter 1

Northern Island

Northern Island

"Mother never could leave well enough alone." Explained a dark voice. DG turned quickly, meeting the dark haired witch. Her army of six Longcoats trailed behind her. Cain opened the side of his duster and let one take his gun.

"Azkadellia." Glitch said.

DG took a cautious step towards her, "You're my sister?"

Azkadellia's eyes looked over the girl in front of her. "DG, the little sister I thought I no longer had. I've always wondered what you would look like."

"Leave her alone." Glitch ordered.

DG placed her hands on her hips, un-intimidated. "What do you want?"

"Well up until a moment ago I wanted your death, "Azkadellia gave a small laugh. "but now it seems that you have something I want."

"What?" DG asked innocently.

"The emerald. You know where it is." Azkadellia answered. She stepped closer to her sister. "Don't tell me you haven't heard it. Haven't heard it calling, wanting to be found from its dark hiding place?"

"No I haven't." DG stated.

"No?"

"No." DG watched Azkadellia's soft face turn hard and cold.

"What did she whisper, in your ear?" she demanded.

"I don't remember." DG answered.

Zero stepped forward. "I'm sure the alchemists can find a way to dig out the memory."

Cain's eyes shot at Zero. Pure hatred raged from within. On instinct, Cain walked closer to DG.

Azkadellia's head tilted towards Zero, her eyes still on DG. "How could you even suggest that Zero?" her innocent voice asked. "After mother worked so hard to keep her alive."

"Where is my mother?" DG asked.

"_Our_ mother." Azkadellia corrected. She clapped her hands together and brought a large metallic lantern. Inside was the reflection of a grey haired woman with bright lavender eyes. Azkadellia tossed the lantern to DG.

DG stared at the lantern in her hands.

"DG where are you?" The woman called.

"Mother?" DG asked. The woman in the lantern vanished from within. "What have you done with her?"

"Put her away for safe keeping. Like any good daughter would." Azkadellia explained giving DG a smile.

DG glared at her sister.

"I can take you to her Deeg. I can reunite the two of you. After _fifteen long_ annuals, you must miss her terribly. All you have to do is tell me where the emerald is." Azkadellia said.

Cain watched DG's posture change. She stood straight, scared. Her grip on the lantern was strong, and forced not to shake. _She's planning something._ His instincts told him.

"Just tell me where it is, and you can see mother again." Azkadellia said.

DG's eyeshot up from the lantern, "Never." She smashed the lantern onto the ground. A burst of smoke shot through the room quickly, sending Azkadellia and her men backing surprise.

"Run!" Cain yelled. He could hardly see through the smoke, which meant neither could the Longcoats. He pushed DG forwards, into the smoke. Raw and Glitch followed her. As soon as his hand was off her back, Cain felt someone grabbed his hand. Cain realized that DG had grabbed his hand, making sure he was with them.

The burst from the smoke filled room racing down the hall. Cain looked back, several Longcoats, Zero included, chased after them. Their guns drawn and aimed.

"Get down!" Cain yelled. Second later the Longcoats opened fire. Raw and Glitch ducked immediately, arms covered around their heads. DG ducked with them and kept up the speed. Cain was impressed at how fast she could move.

Several feet away was one of the pillars, and after that; the stairs. They could escape. But they needed speed. Cain pulled DG towards the pillar. DG let Cain lead her further from the railing of the floor and towards the walls.

A stray bullet hit near her feet, causing her to trip three feet from the pillar. Her grip lost Cain's and she fell to the floor, alone. Another bullet hit three inches from her head on the ground.

Cain grabbed DGs hand and pulled her behind the pillar. He pulled her close, making sure the pillar covered her. The bullet ricocheted off the pillar.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." DG nodded.

"What do we do?" Glitch asked.

"You two get DG out of here. Get her as far from Azkadellia as possible." Cain ordered.

"What are you going to do?" DG asked. She flinched at the bullets.

"Keep'em busy. Listen to me, they'll run out of bullets soon. Follow the row of pillars for safety. When you're as close to the stairs, run. No matter what happens, get out." Cain ordered.

"Cain-"

"Save it Princess. You two understand?" Cain turned to Glitch and Raw, they nodded slowly.

Cain looked around the pillar. The Longcoats stopped shooting to reload. "Now!"

He watched them run down the row of pillars. Taking a deep breath, Cain ran out form behind the pillar towards the Longcoats. Catching the first one off guard, he managed to knock him to the ground. The second one dropped his gun and threw a left hook at him.

Cain easily dodged it and sent the longcoats falling backwards. Zero holstered his gun and slammed his fist into Cain's unexpecting face. Cain hit the floor hard. Zero took the opportunity to grab Cain's collar and punch him again. Cain's lip was split, bleeding badly.

Zero grabbed Cain's collar again, ready to finish him off.

"Don't waist your time with him!" Azkadellia order. She strolled past them and walked to the railing. She untied her jacket.

Cain watched as mobats emerged from her tattoos. "Bring her to me." She ordered.

"Hold him." Zero ordered. Two Longcoats, ones that were conscious, grabbed Cain's arms. They pulled him to his knees.

"Now I know why they call you Zero. Still can't fight your own battles." Cain said.

Zero turned. He raised his hands. The Longcoats released Cain's arms, "I do my share."

Cain stood quickly, whipping the blood from his lip.

Zero swung at Cain, who dodge it and hit Zero in return. Moving quickly, Cain gained the upper hand. He struck Zero hard and tripped him. The Longcoats off to the side quickly intervened.

"DG!" Cain heard Raw cry. The mobats had reached them.

Cain fought against them hard. He swung, knocking one back into the second. He heard DGs frightened scream below them.

"Put me down!" she cried.

Cain raced the railing; DG was surrounded by mobats, each on trying to grab her.

From behind, the longcoats caught Cain off guard. One kicked him in the side, sending him to the floor. The Longcoats held Cain's arms tightly, waiting for Zero to regain his stance. Zero pulled Cain's gun out his coat. Over his figure, Cain could see two mobats bringing DG back to Azkadellia.

"No iron suit for you this time Cain." Zero said. He walked slowly towards him. "No wife and child, screaming for your freedom."

"My families alive?" Cain asked.

"Hardly matter now." Zero answered. He raised the pistol and fired. Cain didn't even realize the Longcoats had released him. The impact sent him backwards through the window.

As he fell, Cain could hear DGs screaming for him. Cain realized that he failed. Failed the Mystic Man. failed DG. Failed himself. He heard the impact his body made on the ice, but didn't register the pain. His mind rambled about the past few events. Surviving eight annuals inside the Tin Suit, watching his family suffer. Freed by a girl that didn't care about her safety if someone else was in trouble. The icing water temperature numbed his body. Trailing across the OZ, helping her find her past. Swearing to protect her as a Tin Man. Then making the choice of sacrificing himself, just for the chance of her escape from Azkadellia.

This was not the end for him. He would not let this be his end. Fighting against the freezing water, Cain forced himself to swim. He kicked fiercely towards the surface. His shaking hand grabbed the surface, pulling himself up. Cain inhaled the bitter air.

Off in the distance he could hear DG fighting against the Longcoats. Azkadellia's wicked laugh haunted him. He couldn't let her win. He couldn't let the OZ fall. He couldn't let DG fail.

"I'm coming kid." Cain whispered. Against his will, Cain slipped unconscious in the snow.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

Howdy. I know this seemed a tad rushed, but considering this is my first fanfic in about a month…it could be worse. I've been having such a back writers block. And graduation's not helping me any. I hardly have time to write anymore and it's sad. For the readers who've been waiting for the next part in the _Unexpected_ Series, I'm working on it. I'm almost done with the third and nearly to the good part in the fourth. The third was totally spontaneous and it fits well as a in between fic.

Again, I hope this wasn't so bad. I didn't want this to be rushed. And I have no Beta Readers, so it's bound to have mistakes. Just…please be nice when reviewing. If you are, I can get more work done on my other fanfics. Hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. I own nothing!

Now no one can say I don't have a disclaimer. Ha!


End file.
